1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a support for the upper part of the body. More particularly it relates to a device which enables one to lie comfortably face-down wherein the head and shoulders are cradled in a manner providing for a comfortable distribution of weight and which enables easy, unrestricted breathing.
Many individuals have difficulty in sleeping or resting comfortably in a face-down position. This may be required during surgery or in post operation recovery. This mode of repose is helpful to ladies who have had their hair coiffeured and wish to preserve the results of their visit to the beauty parlor as long as possible. Likewise, sleeping face-down would avoid any discomfort due to the presence of hair curlers. In addition, sunbathers will find this invention useful.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of devices have been patented which are stated to enable one to lie face-down in comfort. While these devices do enable one to lie face-down in a greater degree of comfort than they would have in their absence, they are either not adjustable to take care of differing body dimensions or the desires of the occupant, or are adjustable in a limited manner, or else do not properly support the head and shoulders in the best possible manner.